The Greatest Story Ever Told
by Lily1986
Summary: Clark enters an alt world where he doesn't exist... but Kal does. And in this world, Kal is the head of Intergang.


**A.N: **I wrote this story months ago and completely forgot about it. Originally it was intended to be a companion fic to _Brave New World _and it still is. But it's been so long since BNW was posted that I fixed it to make sure it can stand on its own. So you don't have to have read that one to necessarily read this one. You can still enjoy it either way.

**The Greatest Story Ever Told**

Clark blurred into the lab frantically searching around for Lois. He found her unconscious on a gurney and walked over to her quickly. He touched her face softly pushing her bangs away from her face.

"I'm here." He whispered to her softly and leaned forward to pick her up when he felt someone behind him. He turned and found Maxwell Lord standing in front of him. Maxwell placed his hands on Clark's head causing Clark to scream in agony. And then…everything went dark.

* * *

He opened his eyes and blinked at the bright sunlight shining through the window. His eyes widened when he realized he was in bed. He looked down at himself and noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. Clark felt someone shift behind him and turned slowly to his side. The mystery girl in his bed turned toward him and his eyes reached his hairline. She opened her eyes sleepily and smiled, leaning up to kiss him.

"Good morning." Lana grinned pulling away. "Ready for round three?"

He slid away from her almost falling out of the bed. "What?"

"Since when are you shy?" She laughed trying to pull at the sheets.

Clark held an iron grip on the only thing blocking him from her. "How did…What are you…What happened?"

She scooted in closer to him, laying half on him, and traced the lines of his chest.

"The same thing that happens every night…" Her smile wavered when she noticed the look on his face. "Clark?"

"I have to go." He wrapped the sheet around him as he got out of bed. "I have to go…to work."

"Bruno should be on his way." She shrugged settling back on the bed.

"Bruno?"He asked.

"You're driver." She rolled her eyes before turning over facing the other way and going back to sleep.

The knock on the door woke him out of his stupor. He walked through the apartment, recognizing it instantly, and opened the door to find Bruno Manheim on the other side.

"Hey boss." The gangster walked into the apartment confidently like this was a routine of his. "You's ready?"

Lana walked out of the bedroom dressed in a robe, gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, and walked into the kitchen.

"Boss?" Bruno tried again. "Are we ready?"

"Um…yeah…" Clark nodded picking up his jacket. "Let's go…"

* * *

"Those vigilantes have done it again, boss." Bruno drove through the streets of Metropolis glancing over at his passenger every so often. "They stopped one of our bank robberies last night."

Clark watched the city as he drove. He witnessed a mugging taking place in broad daylight and no one even attempting to stop it.

"Crime rate must be up." He muttered to himself.

"Yeah…" Bruno nodded overhearing him. "Good for business."

Bruno parked the car and got out to walk around and open the door for Clark. He stepped out and followed Bruno inside. He nodded to the men inside organizing the weapons and counting the money.

"The shipment just came in." Bruno was informed him. "Last night from your mystery supplier."

Clark snapped his eyes to him and nodded. Bruno led him into an office and closed the door behind him. Clark walked toward the desk and looked over it.

"I need to…um…go to Smallville." He looked up at the gangster. "Can you bring a car around?"

"Sure thing, boss." Bruno nodded. "But what for?"

"I need to find someone." He said vaguely.

"Alright." Bruno shrugged. "You want the Porsche or the Lamborghini?"

Clark looked up at him curiously and smiled tightly.

* * *

He couldn't remember the last time he'd used a car to get from one place to another but he relished in the normalcy of driving toward his destination instead of using his own two feet. He stopped the Lamborghini in front of the yellow farm house and noticed the paint was chipping immediately after stepping on the porch. He tried turning the knob and realized it was locked. He used some of his strength to force it open and walked inside.

The living room was dusty and the furniture was covered. He walked into the kitchen and saw all the pots and pans that his mother used to cook on were all gone. The fridge had a yellowish stain instead of being the creamy white that he remembered. He turned toward the stairs.

"Shelby!" He walked up the stairs and hearing a creak in the step. He stopped mid step and noticed all the frames that once adorned the wall were gone. He knew that even if he'd walked all the way up stairs the rooms would be empty too.

He turned back down and walked out the door. He looked at the car and turned back toward the city. He super sped toward the one place he could find answers.

Chloe typed at her computer quickly when she felt a surprising breeze behind her.

"Bart." She grinned. "I warned you about sneaking up on…Clark?"

Her smile wavered but she quickly recovered and walked up to him engulfing him in a hug.

"You're alive." She brightened.

"What?" He asked.

"We thought you were dead…" She answered. "But you're alive."

"Chloe…" He stepped back from her. "Where is Lois?"

"Lois?" Chloe asked. "Clark, how do you know my cousin?"

"What do you mean how I know her?" He asked with confusion. "We're…I..."

"Is Lois having an affair?" She cut him off.

"What?" He stepped back from her. "No!"

"Clark…" She walked up to him again. "I don't know what Lois you know…but the Lois I'm related to…is married…"

He watched her curiously asking. "To who?"

"Lex Luthor."

Clark laughed sarcastically. "Chloe, is this a joke? Lois did not marry Lex."

"I'm pretty sure she did Clark. I was there."She walked toward a desk and picking up a newspaper. She flipped it for him to see, "In fact, he's giving a speech about the crime rates in Metropolis in about an hour so they're both supposed to be there…"

Clark walked up to her snatching the newspaper from her hand. "Lex and…Lois?"

"Did you expect her to be with someone different?" She stood behind him. "Did I somehow miss the headline of the century?"

"No…" He mumbled shaking his head. "I guess I was just confused."

"Alright." She walked around him. "So how have you been?"

"Good…I think…" He said unsurely. "You really thought I was dead?"

"Clark…" She looked at him. "The last time I saw you, was in your apartment in Metropolis after you ran away from home. I never heard from you again."

"That summer I ran away with the red kryptonite." He muttered to himself.

"The red krypto-what?" she asked confused.

"Nothing." he shook his head. "How are my parents? Are they…?"

"Your father died five years ago." She turned back to her screen pulling up an old newspaper clipping. "He's buried in Smallville."

"And my mom?"

Chloe lowered her gaze. "Remarried."

"To who?"

"Let's just say…" she started slowly, "her and Lois share a last name."

"She married Lionel?" Clark asked before turning away from her. "How did this happen?"

"It's not official." Chloe shrugged. "But I think he threatened her."

"He never became Jor-El's vessel." Clark mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing." he turned back to face her. "I'm just a little shocked that so much is different."

Chloe's face became serious then. "Clark, what happened to you? It's like you literally disappeared off the face of the earth…"

"I wish I could tell you, Chloe." he shook his head. "But the truth is…I don't know."

"Are we letting strangers in now?"

Clark and Chloe turned to a grinning Oliver standing near the door. He walked toward the taller man and extended his hand. "Oliver Queen. I don't believe we've had the pleasure…"

"Clark Kent." he introduced himself shaking the billionaire's hand firmly.

"Chloe…" Oliver smiled smugly. "Is there something I should know…?"

"Clark's an old friend." Chloe said. "We went to high school together."

Oliver nodded. "Are you?"

"Am I what?" Clark asked.

"Special?" Oliver leaned in closely and whispered.

"Oliver!" Chloe groaned.

"She gets offended." Oliver shrugged.

"Offended…what?" Clark asked and then realized what they were talking about; "You have a meteor power."

"I'm not exactly proud of-"

"It's a healing power."

Chloe eyed him suspiciously and looked at Oliver quickly. "How'd you know?"

"It's complicated." Clark said slowly.

"Explain it to us, Clark." Oliver said crossing his arms in front of him.

"I don't know if I can."

"Why not?" Oliver asked.

"You probably wouldn't believe me."

Oliver eyed him suspiciously.

"I need to find Lois, Chloe. Where is she?"

"You still haven't told me how you know her?" Chloe asked, "Why should I tell you where she is?"

"In my world, Lois and I are…close."

Chloe eyed him and sighed. "She's in Smallville. The Talon."

"Thank you." Clark nodded and turned to leave.

Chloe watched him walk out of the room and turned to Oliver.

"Don't look at me…." he put his hands in his pockets, "He's your friend."

She rolled her eyes and went to a computer typing Clark's name in the search engine.

"What are you doing?" Oliver asked from behind her.

"Trying to find out where he's been the last eight years."

* * *

Lois brushed off another table as the last customer was escorted out by one of the waitresses. She smiled as they left and continued working.

"Hey Lois!" Karen called out to her. "You sure you're going to be okay to close by yourself?"

Lois straightened up and looked around. She nodded to the young waitress who worked with her. "Yeah Karen, you should head out. It's late."

"You're sure?" Karen asked again.

"Yes." Lois rolled her eyes smiling. "Go…I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright…" Karen shrugged. "Goodnight."

Lois waived and turned back to the table to finish cleaning it. She heard the door jingle but didn't bother turning around to see the person who'd entered.

"We're closed." she called out as she started lifting the chairs up.

She felt a pair of hands on hers helping her and looked up at the man in front of her.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Lois." he said softly staring at her.

"Do I know you?" she asked slowly.

"Um…I'm a friend of your cousin's…" he answered her. "Chloe…"

"Oh…" she nodded and smiled. "Chloe lives in Metropolis. She moved after graduation…."

She started walking toward the counter. "Did you go to school together?"

"Something like that…"

Lois turned to face him. "Do you want her information?"

"No, I'm actually…" What could he tell her? That he was there to find her. That he needed her. That he loved her. That in another world he and she were in a committed relationship and she was the woman he'd give his life for. He couldn't tell her any of that, because in this world, she wasn't any of those things. In this world, they'd never met in that corn field on that summer night when lightning struck.

"I was just looking for a cup of coffee…" he finished lamely. "But since you're closed…"

He turned to leave.

She watched him for a moment before looking around her. He didn't look dangerous and he did say he was a friend of her cousin's. She made her decision quickly before he walked out the door.

"Wait…" she called out. "I can't let you visit and not try the world's best cup of Joe."

He turned back toward her and smiled softly. "World's best, huh?"

"Legendary…" she grinned pouring him a cup. "Grab a seat…"

She gestured toward the counter behind her and he followed her. She walked around the other side as he sat down in front of her. He watched her as she prepared his drink for him. She wasn't very different in this world. Her hair was a little shorter and but it was still dark. The only thing really different about her was the diamond ring on her finger. It glimmered under the light whenever she moved.

"Um…" he gestured toward her hand and took a sip. "That's a…nice ring…"

She stopped abruptly and bit her lower lip before nodding. "Yeah, it's…something…"

She tried to smile as she placed the cup in front of him. She leaned forward on the counter folding her arms.

"Something…" he nodded before taking a sip and nodding more enthusiastically. "Definitely, the world's best."

She smiled and winked. "Told you…"

He downed another long sip of the coffee quickly needing to get out of there. His heart was burning inside and none of that had to do with the hot liquid going down his throat. It had everything to do with the woman in front of him who he couldn't save. In this world, he was no hero.

With that final thought he stood and smiled reaching for his wallet. She shook her head.

"It's on the house." she smiled.

"Thanks…" he nodded turning to leave. He strode to the door before turning back. "Take care of yourself…"

"You too…" she replied to his retreating back. And he was gone. The only evidence that he ever existed was getting cold on the counter top. She picked up his cup and put it in the bin of dirty dishes. She watched it for a moment wondering why a stranger, who she'd never met, felt so familiar. She shook her head and turned to leave. She locked the door behind her and got into her car. She never noticed the dark shadow watching her as she sped away.

* * *

Clark arrived at the farm seconds after he left The Talon. He threw his jacket on the covered couch and leaned against a wall. He slid down to the floor dangling his head on his knees. He hadn't felt this alone since the last time Lana left him. When he opened up his heart to the possibility of love with Lois years ago, those feelings had been pushed farther and farther away. He hadn't felt alone in the world since Lois was permanently in his life. Now, here he was in another world and he couldn't get back to his own. He couldn't get back to her. He knew he should have gone to the apartment he'd awoken in that morning to avoid suspicion but he needed to sleep somewhere that was familiar to him.

He picked himself up and went to his old room. He frowned when he saw a bed in the room and nothing else. He remembered how in this world, his parents had lost the farm. They'd probably moved into the upstairs apartment of the Talon like they'd planned to originally. And then when his father passed away something happened to make his mother decide that she would marry Lionel Luthor. Clark wondered what that could be and if he could even find her. He lay down on the rough mattress and sighed. He closed his eyes and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Lois walked into the mansion and headed toward her bedroom. She tried walking past the library without being seen to avoid him but his voice behind her stopped her in her tracks.

"Where have you been?" he asked menacingly.

"I was working, Lex…" she breathed in deeply and turned around with a grin on her face. "Remember? I run a coffee shop…"

"The Talon closed at least forty five minutes ago." he said walking up to her. "What took you so long getting home?"

"I was cleaning." she answered and turned to leave when he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Cleaning or entertaining strangers?" he said close in her ear.

Lois closed her eyes and shuddered. Her blood ran cold but her face turned red. She let out a sarcastic laugh. "You're following me now, Lex?"

He grabbed her other arm and held her firmly in place.

"Who was he?" he asked.

"I didn't exactly get a name." she clenched teeth and spat at him.

He tightened his grip on her arms. "How convenient…"

She bit the inside of her cheek to hold herself from crying in pain. He was hurting her. But she wouldn't give him the benefit of seeing her cry. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding when he finally released her.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed, dear." he nodded behind her. "Mrs. Palmer, please draw a warm bath for my wife. She must be exhausted."

He leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips before walking back into his study and closing the door roughly, causing her to jump. Lois turned to the maid lowering her gaze to the ground and followed her.

* * *

He woke to the sunlight in his face. For a moment he thought he was back at home and jumped out of bed to get ready for work. Except this wasn't his home and the moment he realized that his mood changed. He sat down on the bed facing the window and looked down at his rumpled clothing from the night before. He stood and walked toward the window looking at the empty land in front of the farm house. He breathed in deeply and jumped in the car driving back to the city.

* * *

Lois' eyes fluttered open. She turned around in bed and realized she was alone. She sat up and leaned her head on her knees turning to the window. She leaned over the bed and reached for her phone. Dialing Chloe's number, she let it ring until it went to voicemail and decided to leave her cousin a message.

"Hey Chlo, I'm going to be in Metropolis for the day…I figured we can do lunch. Call me when you get this. Love you."

She bit her lip in thought and scrambled out of bed walking up to the mirror she noticed bruising on her arms. She touched the bruises softly and winced. She felt her eyes water before taking a deep breath and wiping at her face before the tears could even fall. She wasn't that girl. She wouldn't be that girl.

* * *

Clark walked into his apartment and watched as Bruno walked out of his bedroom. Clark eyed him suspiciously.

"Where you been boss?" he asked.

"I was tired of being cramped up." Clark answered. "Went out last night."

"Yeah?" Bruno asked. "With who?"

A knock on the door interrupted them and Clark watched as Bruno went to open it. He watched as the gangster stepped aside to let someone in.

"Mr. Luthor's here boss." Bruno was saying.

Clark's eyes widened when he recognized the young man in front of him.

"Lucas?" Clark greeted, surprise etched in his voice.

"Don't sound so surprised, Clark." Lucas grinned. "Can't I make a visit to my business partner?"

"I'm not." Clark recovered quickly. "I just didn't remember if we had a meeting today."

"We didn't." Lucas answered walking into the kitchen. "This visit was a last minute decision…I needed to know…where are you on the plan?"

"The plan?" Clark asked.

Lucas looked at Bruno and nodded toward the door. The man, understanding the universal signal, walked out closing the door behind him. Lucas walked up to Clark.

"The plan to kill my brother." he answered. "Did you forget?"

Clark shook his head. "No…I just have a lot on my mind."

Lucas nodded walking to the counter and taking an apple from a bowl.

"Lex was angrier than usual last night." he was saying as he bit into the apple. "I overheard him talking to Lois…you know…my sister in law. I think I've mentioned her."

Clark nodded.

"Yeah, he was going on about her being with someone last night." Lucas shrugged. "I think he thinks she's having an affair."

"What do you think?" Clark asked.

"I doubt that she'd do anything to endanger her cousin." Lucas shook his head.

"Chloe?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, the cute blond." Lucas mumbled biting into the apple again.

Clark watched the youngest Luthor intently.

"Well, Lex will be in Metropolis tonight…he's meeting up with Lois. They have some LuthorCorp thing to attend. It'd be the perfect set up. A lot of his enemies know where he'll be."

Clark nodded.

"And what's in this for you?" he asked the younger man who grinned.

"Everything." Lucas said as if it were obvious. "Dear old dad will pass down the empire."

"What do I get?" Clark asked crossing his arms.

"What do you want?" Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Lois." Clark answered.

"The barista?" Lucas asked laughing.

"Yeah, she'll be free from under the Luthors." Clark nodded.

"Why?"

Clark shrugged. "Her cousin was a good friend of mine. Just watching out for her family."

"You sure that's all it is?"

"What else could it be?"

"I don't know." Lucas shrugged walking around the apartment. "Maybe cause you're in love with her."

"You'd have to know someone to be in love with them, Lucas."

"True." Lucas shrugged. "But you know of her. I've seen you stare at her picture in the paper…I've seen you stare at her when she's with him. It kills you inside."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Clark said.

"Sure you do." Lucas said walking around him toward the glass door.

"I've never met her."

"So you aren't the guy she was with last night?" Lucas asked turning to face him with a smile on his face.

"How did you-"

"I was in the neighborhood." Lucas winked.

"So Lex asking about someone…."

"That's right…I told him."

"Why?" Clark asked.

"I need him off his game." Lucas shrugged. "My brother may be the biggest SOB in town but he does love her…in his own sick way. He'll have nothing on his mind but her possible infidelity."

"Lucas, I never met her until last night." Clark said.

"See, why don't I believe you?" Lucas asked. "You can lie until you're blue in the face, but it's in your eyes…you love her."

Lucas walked around him to get to the front door.

"Don't do this." Clark said to his retreating back.

"It's already done." Lucas smiled. "Now, I've done my part…now you, do yours."

He slammed the door behind him leaving Clark to stare after him.

* * *

Lois smiled when she saw her cousin walking up to her table and stood to hug her. She hid her grimace when Chloe wrapped her arms around her too tightly.

"Lo…" she was saying. "I'm glad you called, It's been a while."

Lois nodded smiling. "Yeah, with the Talon and Lex…we've been busy."

Chloe nodded understanding. "So what brings you to the city today?"

"Lex has an event to go to." she said. "So I'm shopping for a dress. I thought you'd like to join me."

"You know I can't say no to any form of shopping." Chloe grinned.

"Great," Lois smiled, "You can help me pick out a dress."

"Definitely." Chloe smiled nodding.

"Chloe?" Lois started.

"Yeah, Lois?"

Lois watched her intently. She could tell Chloe about Lex and she knew her cousin would do whatever it took to help her. She'd go the distance to get her out. But that'd just put her in danger. Lex made that clear a long time ago. Lois decided then that she couldn't tell anyone. Not now, and not ever.

"Nothing." she shook her head. "I'm hungry….we should order."

"Lois, if there's something you want to tell me?" she asked. "You know you can tell me…"

"Yeah…" Lois nodded. "I know…but really…it's nothing."

Chloe watched her as she opened the menu in front of her face. She sighed looking through her own menu.

* * *

Chloe waited outside the dressing room for Lois to come out. Lois usually let her preview the outfits she brought but this time she wasn't letting Chloe look at her. Chloe bit the corner of her lip as she walked up to the door.

"Can I see it?" she asked loudly so her cousin would hear.

"No." came Lois' muffled reply.

"Since when?" Chloe retorted.

"Chloe!" Lois warned, "Don't."

"Fine!" Chloe said stepping back. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning…."

Lois sighed. She couldn't continue lying to her cousin. This wasn't them. They told each other everything. She reached for the handle and opened the door slowly. Lois peeked outside and saw her cousin standing in front of her.

"What's wrong, Lois?"

Lois opened the door wider and lowered her eyes to the ground when she heard Chloe gasp. Chloe's hands were on her instantly touching the bruises softly.

"Did he?" she stuttered. "Did Lex…That bastard…"

"Chloe…it's not like we can do anything…"

"The hell we can't!" Chloe was saying, "Lois…I can protect you….We can protect you."

"We?" Lois asked.

"Some friends of mine." she was saying. "You're not going back to him tonight…"

"Chloe, I have to."

"Why?" Chloe asked. "Why would you go back knowing what he's capable of…"

"Because he will kill you!" she blurted.

Chloe's eyes matched hers. "What?"

"I'm with Lex." she said. "Because I'm protecting you…"

"Protecting me?"

Lois bit the corner of her lip as she grabbed her shirt and put it on.

"Lois." Chloe tried. "I can't save you if you don't tell me…"

"I never asked to be saved."

Chloe watched her intently. "Tell me."

"Remember that story." Lois asked. "About your mom and Luthorcorp?"

"Crimes against injustice, yeah…" Chloe nodded. "When I was at the Planet. But the story never made it anywhere. The editor killed it."

"Because of Lex." Lois said.

"Lex killed my story?" Chloe asked as Lois nodded. "How did he even know?"

"I don't know." Lois said. "But he was going to threaten you…and I stopped him."

"Lois, what did you do?" she asked softly.

"I promised him, me…"

"You're married to Lex because of me?" Chloe asked.

Lois shrugged slowly.

"Lois, you cannot go back to him." Chloe was saying.

"I can't leave him," Lois said, "He'll come after you…and all of this would have been in vain. Chloe, I'm protecting you."

"No, but Lo, I don't need you too. I can protect myself…Please don't do this. Lex is hurting you…"

"But how?" Lois started.

"You have to trust me." Chloe said.

Lois shook her head slowly. "I can't risk that."

"Let's get out of here." Chloe said taking her hand and dragged her to the exit.

As she led her through a back alley she pulled out her phone sending out a quick text message.

"Who are you calling?" Lois asked.

"Back up." she answered. "Come on…we have to hurry. Oliver will be pulling up around the corner."

"Oliver?" Lois asked. "Oliver Queen?"

"Um, yeah." Chloe nodded.

They stopped when a sleek, black car pulled up in front of them. The window lowered and man behind the wheel smiled smoothly at them. "Need a ride?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, grinning. "My hero."

She opened the door and pushed her cousin into the back seat of the two-door sports car and taking the front for herself.

"Where to, boss?" Oliver asked as he pulled out of the alley.

"Watchtower." she answered. "She needs to be safe."

"There's only one person who can guarantee her safety." Oliver was saying as he maneuvered through daytime traffic.

"I know." Chloe nodded. "We'll call him when we get there."

Lois watched their exchange from the backseat in confusion.

"For the record." Lois cleared her throat. "I'm not some damsel in distress so you can stop talking like I'm not here…"

Chloe grinned. "Welcome back, Lo."

Lois smiled. "Good to be back."

* * *

Clark had rushed to Watchtower the moment he'd gotten the text message from Chloe. He threw open the doors and walked into the main room looking for them. He stopped when he spotted them. Chloe was applying ice to Lois' arms as Oliver paced while talking on his phone. He walked up to them slowly.

"What happened?"

"You." Lois said softly when she saw him.

"You two do know each other then?" Chloe eyed the both of them.

"Not really." Lois said.

"Yes." Clark answered at the same time.

"Uh…" Chloe smiled tightly. "I'll be right back."

She turned and grabbed Oliver's arm dragging him away from the quiet couple.

Lois turned too away from Clark and applied more ice to her bruised arms.

"What happened?" Clark asked softly.

"I walked into a pole." Lois rolled her eyes.

He smiled softly. "Did it wrap itself around you and not let go?"

Lois looked back at him biting her lower lip. "It looks worse than it feels."

"He did this." Clark nodded sitting down next to her on the couch.

She nodded softly. He took the ice from her hand and applied it himself softly. The coolness didn't affect his skin but he heard her hiss and he pulled it back.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No," she shook her head smiling, "It's just cold."

"Sorry." he mumbled applying it again.

"Not your fault."

"But it is." he muttered.

She turned to face him again. "What did you say?"

He stood up turning away from her with the ice pack in his hands. "It is my fault."

"No." she shook her head. "He was just paranoid."

"Because I went…" Clark shook his head. "I had to see you and I went there. And someone saw us and told him."

"How did you know that?" she asked slowly.

"Because I know who it was." Clark said softly.

"Who?"

"Lucas."

"My brother in law?" she asked in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry, Lois."

She shook her head. "It's still not your fault."

He smiled softly and sat back down next to her. He pushed back her hair from her shoulder and applied the ice pack where the bruising was darkest. She felt his fingers touch her neck softly and she bit her lip to hold back her sigh. They'd just met. She didn't even know his name. And he was making her feel things she'd never felt before.

"Lois…"

She had her eyes closed. When had they closed?

"Lois…"

She heard her name. It was distant, but there.

"Lois…"

She blinked rapidly and looked around her. He was staring at her now. Concern was clearly etched on his features.

"Who are you?" she asked slowly.

He smiled. "A friend."

* * *

Chloe watched them silently. Clark and Lois hadn't spoken in a while. She crossed her arms staring at them intently.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Oliver asked her quietly wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the side of her head.

"I don't get it." she mumbled. "I've never seen him look at anyone like that…"

"Really?" Oliver asked her.

"Yeah." she said turning back to look at him. "And he was really in love with a girl we both knew in high school."

"What happened?"

"He disappeared." she said softly.

"Chloe, what aren't you telling me?"

She sighed walking away with him. "It's just…its different…but it's not."

"How so?"

"When Clark disappeared." she started. "He and I weren't exactly friends at the time."

"I thought you were friends?" Oliver was saying, "Isn't that why he's here?"

"We were." she tried explaining. "But the day he left…we weren't."

"I don't understand…"

"He was different." she shrugged watching the man in question and her cousin sitting quietly together, "Meaner…"

"Did he hurt you?"

"Not physically." she mumbled. "Ollie, I had a crush on Clark. A big one…and he loved a friend of ours. When I found out that they had… I was a kid. I was jealous. And one day, he was gone. I found him in Metropolis. He told me to get out of his life. And so I did. I never told anyone that story…until now at least."

"Well, maybe he grew up." Oliver said walking up to her and rubbing her arms soothingly. "I mean…you did."

"Maybe." she bit her lower lip. "But something's different. He's different."

"People change, Chloe."

"Yeah." she smiled softly looking at the couple on the couch again."I guess they do."

* * *

Clark was sitting on the couch silently. Every few seconds he'd look at her. Then he'd turn away quickly before she or anyone else could notice. He rubbed the back of his neck tiredly and sighed.

"Clark?"

He looked up and smiled. "Oh hey, Chloe."

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah." he nodded standing.

Lois caught the movement out of the corner of her eye.

"I'll be right back." Clark nodded softly and saw she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay." she nodded softly.

He smiled softly and turned to follow Chloe toward the stairs. He followed her all the way up to the second landing and watched her as she paced the upstairs slowly.

"Chloe?" he asked, "Is there something on your mind?"

"Why don't you hate me right now?"

"What?"

"The last time I saw you…" she started. "You told me to get out of your life. And I did. Now, you're back in mine."

Clark nodded understanding. "I wasn't myself back then."

"Took you eight years to realize that?"

"Let's just say I'm not from around here."

"Where are you from?" Chloe asked.

"To be honest…" Clark shrugged. "I think some sort of alternate reality."

"Yeah right." she snorted and shook her head attempting to walk around him.

"It's true, Chloe. I'm not the Clark Kent that left. I mean I am. But in my reality, I came back. And you became my best friend."

She stopped mid-step. "Really?"

He nodded. "We've protected each other a lot over the years."

She smiled softly.

"In my world, you found me. And you told someone. And that led to my father coming to get me. So, I think that's the first time you really saved me without even knowing it."

Her smile became wider. "Nice to know there's another me out there who made the right decision that day."

"I owe a lot to you, Chloe."

She smiled and walked up to him slowly. "I'm glad your home, Clark. Even if it is for a little bit."

He smiled softly. "So am I."

* * *

"Do those exist?" Oliver asked as three of them stood on the second floor of Watchtower. Lois had gone to sleep earlier leaving the three them to talk.

Chloe shrugged. "Einstein believed they did. He believed there was one earth, an origin point and then lots of other universes were created from that. Different decisions, different outcomes in all of them. Clark, do you think you're from one of these universes?"

"Maybe." he nodded.

"How did you get here?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know…" Clark shook his head. "Maxwell Lord…"

"Maxwell Lord?" Chloe asked walking toward one of the computers and typing quickly. She pulled up a file. "He's in Metropolis."

"He is?" Clark asked walking up to her and looking at the monitor.

"That can't be a coincidence." Oliver shook his head crossing his arms. "What do you think he can do?"

"Send me back." Clark said turning to leave.

"How are you going to get him to do that?" Chloe asked. "Show him your hopper pass?"

Clark stopped mid-step and turned to face them.

"You got a plan?"

"Maybe…" Chloe smiled. "Lord will be at a gala Lex is throwing tonight. I can get you in."

"And then what?" Oliver asked.

"Take him somewhere…" Chloe shrugged suggesting. "Beat it out of him?"

Clark was shaking his head. "He won't say anything."

"What if he doesn't have to?" Chloe said turning back to the computer.

"Chloe, I'm pretty sure I can't read his mind…" Clark was saying.

"You can't…" she smirked. "But I could?"

"Chloe?"

"I just downloaded this new program." she said, "One of Ollie's friends sent it. He's really good with computers and he created a program that could basically go into someone's dreams and retract any information we may need."

"What friend is this?" Clark asked.

"Sorry Boy Scout…" Oliver smiled patting his shoulder. "I can't tell you that. But he's good at what he does. So this plan could work."

Chloe smirked. "So…is it a plan?"

Clark glanced at Lois' sleeping form. "She doesn't go in."

"Of course not." Chloe agreed.

"And neither do you two."

Chloe and Oliver began protesting.

"Promise me."

The two blonds looked at each other and relented.

"Fine."

Chloe nodded. "Okay."

"Good," Clark nodded, "I'll keep you posted."

He super sped out of the room causing Chloe and Oliver's eyes to widen.

"How did he?" Oliver started.

Chloe smiled brightly. "I always knew there was something special about Clark Kent."

* * *

Clark walked into the ballroom in his tux and looked around. He touched his ear to turn on the earwig Chloe had given him.

"Can you hear me?" he said softly.

"I hear you and see you." he heard her voice.

"Good." he said walking further into the room.

"Any sign of him?"

"No."

"Okay…" Chloe said into his ear. "We'll check the security footage and keep you posted. Stay safe."

"You too…" he mumbled before almost colliding with someone. "I'm sorry…"

He stopped and his eyes widened.

"Clark?"

"Lex?" he said with shock evident on his face.

"Wow!" Lex beamed pulling him into a hug. "I haven't seen you since I left for my honeymoon."

Clark was nodding. "I heard about that."

Lex shrugged. "It was a long time ago. How have you been? Where have you been?"

"Around…" Clark shrugged. "Traveling."

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah…" Clark nodded.

Lex smiled lifting up a glass of champagne and drinking from it. Clark noticed the wedding band on his left hand and felt the anger bubbling beneath the surface. "Still married, I see."

Lex looked at his hand and smiled, nodding.

"I am married…" Lex nodded. "But not to Helen."

"Oh…" Clark nodded. "I guess attempted murder is enough to get it annulled."

Lex nodded. "Yeah, I'd say so. No, I'm married to a great woman. She's supposed to be here soon. I'll have to introduce you two."

"Yeah…" Clark grinned. "Looking forward to it."

Lex smiled. "It was good seeing you, Clark. Listen, I have to get back to hosting this. Maybe we can catch up. You can come by the mansion. Like old times."

"Maybe." Clark said evasively.

"I'll see you around…" Lex smiled turning to walk away. "Enjoy the party."

Clark watched his retreating back and sighed.

"That was close." Chloe's voice broke through his thoughts.

"I'll say."

"He doesn't know a thing." Chloe affirmed. "So you're in the clear. For now…"

Clark continued to circle the ballroom searching for Maxwell Lord when he spotted him near the stage. He started walking toward him when he was blocked.

"Good, you made it." Lucas smirked.

"Not now, Lucas." Clark said attempting to walk around him.

"Excuse me?" Lucas grabbed his arm stopping him. "Where are you going? We had a deal."

"Deal's off…" Clark glared at the shorter man. "You want daddy's empire…you'll have to take out the king yourself."

He shrugged his arm away from him and continued walking toward his target.

"Maxwell Lord." he greeted the man in front of him. "I don't believe we've met yet."

Maxwell shook his hand. "What can I do for you?"

Clark stepped in closer to him. "You can come with me."

"I beg your pardon?" Maxwell said trying to take his hand back but the firm lock Clark had on it didn't let him.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Clark said his eyes blazing.

Maxwell's eyed widened. "What are you…?"

Clark didn't answer. He tightened his hold on the man in front of him and super sped him away.

* * *

Chloe watched as Clark tied Maxwell Lord to a steel table.

"Clark…"

He fastened the ropes tighter.

"Clark…"

He ignored her.

"Hey…" she placed her hand on his arm. "I don't think he can go anywhere."

Clark nodded agreeing and stepped back from the unconscious man. After knocking him out and speeding him to Watchtower, they'd decided to put him a room with no windows. Mostly so he wouldn't be able to describe where he was.

"How's the patient?" Oliver asked pushing the rest of the equipment inside.

"Sleeping." Clark grunted turning to the billionaire. "And Lois?"

"Same." Oliver nodded.

"Lex was waiting for her tonight." Clark muttered.

"Clark, we won't let him hurt her again."

"Tonight, he almost reminded me of my old friend." Clark said, running his hand through his hair in frustration. "I thought I was what drove Lex to his descent into darkness. But even with me out of the picture, he still ended up with the same fate. How is that possible?"

"Because you aren't the reason behind the monster he became…" Chloe answered. "Not in your world and definitely not in ours."

"Did he still obsess over the unexplained?" Clark asked.

She nodded. "He had a lab of people affected by the meteor shower…thirty-"

"Three point one." Clark finished for her. "I guess some things aren't that different."

She nodded. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Clark nodded.

Chloe walked toward the computer Oliver had pushed in and flipped the switch on.

"I called our friend." Chloe smiled softly. "He walked me through the steps. But I've never used this before. So be patient."

"I trust you Chloe." Clark nodded.

"Clark?"

He turned to Oliver. "Don't you think you should say goodbye first?"

He shook his head. "It's easier this way."

Chloe bit her lip and nodded. She typed a few codes on the keypad and saw an image forming on the screen. "I'm in. What exactly kind of powers does he have?"

"I'm not exactly sure." Clark said folding his arms across his chest. "Mind control of some sort."

Chloe nodded. "You ready?"

He nodded and went to lie down on a similar steel table next to Maxwell and let Oliver put the small pads on his head to connect his mind to the system. "Do it."

Chloe took a deep breath and started typing quicker. The image on the screen was becoming clearer. Suddenly the image became fuzzy and the lights flickered. Chloe looked at Clark and saw he was shaking. "Clark…! No, no, no… don't do this."

She started shutting down the system quickly. She was finally able to get it all shut down and looked over to her oldest friend. She walked toward his side and touched his hand. "Clark?"

Oliver stood next to her. "What happened?"

"I don't know." she shook her head squeezing Clark's hand. "Clark…wake up."

He didn't move. She bit her lip crying. "Clark?"

Oliver touched her shoulders firmly and began dragging her away. As soon as she dropped his hand, Clark's eyes snapped open. He coughed repeatedly. "What happened?"

"Oh God, Clark!" she threw her arms around him. "Are you okay?"

He hugged her back. "Yeah…"

"It didn't work." she shook her head and looked over at Maxwell Lord.

"Is he?" Clark asked concern clearly on his face.

"He's alive." Oliver confirmed after walking around and checking for a pulse. "We should probably get him to a hospital."

Clark nodded.

"I'll do it."

* * *

Clark stood back watching Chloe talking to Dr. Emil Hamilton. He smirked a little when he'd seen the doctor. It's funny how some things were just meant to be. He stood up straight from the wall as she approached him.

"Emil says he'll be fine." she said as they both started walking down the hospital's corridor toward the exit. "His memory is going to be a little hazy. He doesn't remember what day it is so he definitely doesn't remember what happened the last few hours."

"How did this happen?" Clark asked. "I was so sure he'd be able to send me back."

"Clark…" Chloe bit the corner of her lip. "Maybe there's nothing to send you back to. Have you ever considered the possibility that this is where you belong? Here…and with us?"

Clark watched her and sighed. "I can't stay here. She's waiting for me in my world."

"Who?"

"Never mind." he shook his head.

Her phone buzzed then. She lifted it smiling when she saw who the text message was from. Clark smiled softly knowing it must have been from Oliver. Her smile wavered. "Lois is up. She's asking questions."

She walked around him heading for the sliding doors.

"Chloe…" Clark called out to her causing the blond to turn around, "Lois can never know who I really am…or my secret."

She nodded. "She'll never hear it from me."

With that said she turned back toward the doors and walked out them with Clark following closely behind.

* * *

"Where's Chloe?"

"With Clark."

"And where's Clark?"

"With Chloe."

Lois groaned. "Oliver…My patience is wearing thin. What the hell is going-"

"Hey! You're up!"

Lois turned and found her cousin beaming at her as she walked in holding take out bags. "Good. You won't miss dinner."

"Dinner?" Lois nodded not buying it for a second. "That's where you've been all this time?"

"Where else would we be, Lois?" Chloe asked snapping her eyes to Oliver.

"It's been an hour." Lois shrugged. "A little long for a takeout line, don't you think?"

"It was a really long line." Clark added. "Is everything okay, Lois?"

"Yeah…" she nodded. Once again she was out of their loop and she hated it. She turned and walked away from the group. "Just peachy."

Clark and Chloe both looked at Oliver.

"Dinner?" he asked. "That's the best you can come up with Kent?"

"Actually…" Chloe scrunched her face. "Dinner was my idea. Clark wanted to say we'd been returning a dvd this whole time…"

"Seriously?" Oliver asked smirking.

The taller man shrugged. "Lois used to take my excuses at face value all the time."

"Oh, I doubt that." Chloe grinned taking the brown paper bags and placing them on a table.

"Yeah…" Oliver agreed. "If you're Lois is anything like our Lois…she called your bluff a long time ago and just never told you anything."

Clark glared at the two. "No seriously, she bought it…"

"No, seriously Clark, she didn't."

Clark rolled his eyes and placed his bag on the table. "I'll take her something to eat."

Chloe watched him use his super speed to make up two plates in awe and turn to leave in the same direction Lois had gone earlier.

"He keeps doing that and I always feel like it's the first time I'm seeing it." she shook her head.

"You'll get used to it." Oliver shrugged eating a piece of honey chicken.

"Yeah." Chloe smiled. "Got used to you, didn't I?"

Oliver winked before becoming engrossed in his food again.

* * *

Clark walked toward the hunched figure on a couch in a dark corner. He lifted the plate toward her. She shook her head, signaling she wasn't hungry and turned further from him.

He sighed. "You have to eat something, Lois."

"I'll eat when you tell me what's going on."

"I can't do that." He placed the two plates on a nearby table and placed his hands in his pockets.

She turned to him. "Why not? What is so bad that you have to keep me in the dark?"

He sat down next to her. He could tell her. He could tell her the whole truth about himself, about how he came from another planet and another dimension. About what she means to him and that he loves her more than anything on Earth even though she just met him herself. He can tell her all that but then what good would that do?

"Clark…just tell me. I can handle it."

He nodded taking her hands in his. "What I'm about to tell you may shock you."

She watched him curiously. "Okay…"

"Lois, I'm not from around…here…"

"Where are you from?" she asked him slowly.

"Another world." he answered.

"Like…another…planet?"

He nodded slowly.

"I can't say I'm surprised." she stood and walked toward the giant window overlooking the city. "I knew there was something different from the moment I met you…Something special."

He watched her as she turned to face him again. "There's more."

She watched him intently, listening as he told her about his other life. About the role she played in that life and about how much another version of her owned his heart. Lois Lane learned in the same day that life on other planets did exist and that it really was possible to be envious of yourself.

* * *

"You okay?"

She turned and smiled softly at her cousin. Lois extended her arms lifting the heavy blanket from her. Chloe smiled and walked over to her, sitting down. Lois lowered her arms wrapping the blanket around them.

"You didn't answer my question, cuz." Chloe mused.

"Ask me again tomorrow?"

Chloe bit the corner of her lip. "Okay."

* * *

Clark stood in front of a computer going over what they'd learned in their last experiment with Maxwell Lord. None of it was making sense to him and it was all just a blur. He was so engrossed in what he was trying to read that he didn't hear when someone stepped up behind him.

"Need help?"

He turned to find Oliver standing behind him with his arms crossed.

"I'm okay." he said turning back to the massive computer he was working on.

"You've been staring at that screen for an hour." Oliver smirked. "So either you just don't know what you're doing or you're so distracted you don't know what you're doing."

Clark sighed.

"Clark, you needed to tell her the truth." Oliver said. "She deserves to know."

"At what cost?" Clark turned back to him. "Now, she's in danger. If Lex ever found out-"

"She'll be safe…"

"I won't be here to protect her…"

"We will."

Clark stopped and looked at him and nodded. "I need to find John Jones."

"Who?" Oliver asked walking up to Clark.

"He's a Martian." Clark said as he typed a few more keys.

"A Martian?" Oliver asked skeptically. "One of your people?"

Clark ignored him as he continued typing. Oliver nodded and shrugged. "Alright, how do we find this Martian?"

"I just did." Clark grinned.

* * *

John Jones walked toward his car parked in the dark alley when he felt movement behind him. His hand quickly and instinctively went to his belt to retrieve his gun.

"You won't be needing it."

He turned to the shadows where the voice had come from. "Who's there?"

A figure stepped out of the dark and he gasped.

"Kal-El…" he gasped. "But-"

"It's a long story." Clark nodded. "I need your help John."

"How do you-"

"That's a long story too." Clark cut him off.

"You are your father's son." John said looking at the young man in front of him. He'd watched over him as a boy until he disappeared one summer, never to return. Now, he was back seeking him out.

"Can I trust you to do what I need you to do?" Clark asked.

"Your father saved my life once…" John nodded. "His dying wish was that I watch over you. I thought I had failed. If you need me, I will not hesitate to help you, Kal-El."

Clark nodded and super sped toward Watchtower, smiling to himself when he saw that John was flying right above him.

* * *

"So…" Oliver folded his arms across his chest. "What's he going to do?"

"Get inside my mind." Clark was saying as he settled back on the cold, steel table.

"Is this safe?"

"I trust John." Clark said willing himself to relax.

"You just met him." Oliver was saying.

"Not in my world." Clark looked at the blond man standing by the table biting his nails. "John is a great ally. In my world, you trust him with your life too."

Oliver nodded. "If you say so, Boy Scout."

Clark rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I do say so."

Oliver turned to leave the room but stopped and turned back around. "Are you even going to say goodbye? This is probably it. You're going home and she's…"

"It's for the best, Oliver."

"I don't think she sees it that way."

"It doesn't matter." Clark said sitting up to look at him. "It is for the best."

"Clark, you are shutting her out."

"I am protecting her!"

"From you?" Oliver shook his head. "You're going home and she's staying behind. At least say goodbye."

Oliver turned toward the door again to leave.

"Oliver…"

He stopped mid-step.

"Take care of her for me." Clark said to his retreated back.

"I promise." Oliver said softly and walked out of the room

Clark watched him leave and bowed his head.

"He's right you know."

Clark's head snapped up and he saw John standing in the corner. "You clearly do love her."

"That's why I am doing this." Clark should his head. "It's the right thing to do."

"The right thing?" John asked walking up to him. "Or the easiest thing?"

Clark looked at him sadly. "What am I supposed to do? I have a life back home. I have someone who's waiting for me."

And he closed his eyes remembering their last fight. It was about him or rather about his alter ego.

"At least I hope she still is."

"Something tells me she is."

He turned to the door and saw Lois standing there with her arms wrapped around her. Her eyes were red and puffy and he felt a pang in his chest at knowing that he was the reason.

"I'll give you two sometime alone." John nodded walking out the same doorway she was standing in.

Clark hopped off the table as she started walking toward him.

"Were you going to say goodbye?"

He went to lie but felt he couldn't. Not anymore. So he shook his head.

"Why?"

"I thought it'd be easier…on both of us."

She felt herself smile as she closed the distance between them. "Clark…"

She touched his face lightly and he closed his eyes leaning in to her touch.

"Lois…don't make this harder than it already is…please."

"She's lucky."

"Lois…"

"She has your heart." she continued. "And everything that comes with that vow she promised."

Lois grazed his cheek softly. "I'm glad I got to meet you."

He lifted his hand, hold hers in place. "I'm sorry that I made a bad decision. Look at what it cost us…"

"It's not your fault."

He closed his eyes and lowered her hand in his.

"I wish I could change that one decision though." he continued.

"Who knows…" she shrugged. "Maybe my Clark Kent is still out there."

"If he is…" Clark nodded. "I hope you two find each other."

"Me too."

She looked up at him. He watched her intently. He probably shouldn't have but he couldn't help himself. He'd missed his Lois so much the last few days. And he needed to feel her. He lowered his head slightly.

"Clark…" She gasped when he was just centimeters away. He stopped and looked into her eyes. He wouldn't push her. He'd let her take him as far as she wanted to go. It wasn't long before she pushed forward and closed the distance between them. Clark's eyes widened before he realized what was happening. She was kissing him. His eyes closed involuntarily as she did the most amazing things with her mouth. She slipped her hands up to the nape of his neck and he settled his hands on her waist. He angled their heads and deepened the kiss. A moan deep within the back of his throat caused him to pull back. He stared at her bruised lips and slowly stepped out of her embrace.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." she smiled softly, touching her lips, and then bit her lower lip.

He smiled realizing some things didn't change.

"Kal-El?"

They both turned toward the door to find John standing there. "It's time."

Clark nodded and looked back at Lois. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Clark."

She smiled softly and turned around toward the door. She stopped and turned her head slightly toward him. "Make sure you tell her how lucky she is."

"She knows."

"I know."

She walked out of the room and he turned to John. "I'm ready."

He lay back on the table and closed his eyes. He felt John's finger tips touch his head and a sudden rush of memories flooded his mind.

* * *

"Clark…"

He could hear her voice. It sounded far away. He tried opening his eyes but they wouldn't on their own accord.

"Clark…"

His eyes started opening slowly. He looked up into the eyes he'd recognized anywhere and tried to sit up.

"Did it work?"

"Did what work?" she asked with confusion.

"Where's John?"

"John?" Lois asked.

"Jones." he nodded.

"Martian Manhunter?"

He turned to her and finally took all of her in. She was wearing the same outfit from that morning at their apartment. "Lois…"

"Clark," she touched his face lightly, "You're hurt."

He touched where her hand was and sighed when he felt her familiar ring. It wasn't the bulky one she had on in that other world. It was simple. He didn't have to look at it to know it was the ring he'd given her but he needed to be sure. He lowered her hand and smiled twirling the ring on her finger.

"Clark…"

"Lois…I'm-"

"I know." she smiled knowingly. "I'm sorry too. I never should have said what I did. I didn't mean any of it. It's just when I didn't hear from you I got worried and I came here thinking Maxwell had you and then he took me and next thing I know the bastard is-"

He stopped her rambling with his mouth on hers. She sighed into the kiss. He smirked into the kiss.

"What are you smiling about?" she mumbled with his lips on hers.

"Works every time." he kissed her again.

She pulled back from him and stood. She helped him up.

"Where's Maxwell?" he asked looking around.

She smiled. "Bruce showed up. I think Maxwell Lord will be settled into Arkham before the night is over."

"Good." he nodded.

"Let's get you out of here." she said holding him to her.

"Let's go home, Lois."

She smiled softly before turning to him. "Clark…what happened to you?"

"How long was I out?"

"Less than a minute." she said helping him as they walked out of the lab. "But it felt like... I thought I lost you… for good this time."

"It's a long story." he said stopping her and turning her to face him. "And you'll never lose me Lois. You're my reason for everything."

"I love you, Clark."

He grinned. "I love you too, Lois. More than anything, and I need you to know that."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her close to his body. The thin material from his suit allowed her to feel all of him, including parts she'd been aching to feel since their fight that morning.

"I do know that." she said leaning her head back and smiling as she played with the hairs on the nape of his neck. "How about you tell me what happened over some Chinese and a nice hot bath."

He smiled down at his wife as he placed one arm under her knees and the other behind her back. He lifted her to him and shot up toward the sky flying them home. "Only if you join me."

"It's a deal."

* * *

**A.N**: Was it worth the wait? Reviews=Love!


End file.
